Talk:Torifu Akimichi
Markings Should we put in a Trivia that he does not have the markings on his cheeks that all other Akimichi clan members have (as stated in their trivia)? Also, since Chōji and Chōza both have their names meaning "butterfly" ("Chō"), can someone tell me if the name "Torifu" has any meaning relating to "butterfly" or any other potential meanings? Yatanogarasu 22:23, February 4 2010 (UTC) :I see marks on his cheeks. Simant (talk) 06:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) His name has nothing to do with butterflys.The Kanji In his Name Means Autumn Truffles Road. Since we know Aki means 'Autumn' and Michi means 'Street'. That means Torifu Means 'Truffles' Which is a type of chocolate confectionary,meaning his name is Food reference. Nine-Tailed Fox Incident. He was present there. Of course he aged. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/33928369/7[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 02:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :yeah an addition will be made...--Cerez365 (talk) 02:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Torifu Akimichi's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it say's that Neil Kaplan voices Torifu Akimichi. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 21:24, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Shield When did Torifu Akimichi uses a shield? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 19:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see it either--Elveonora (talk) 19:58, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It's listed on his tools. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 22:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't see it in the referenced chapter though--Elveonora (talk) 22:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not 100% sure, but I think that might be from that time we saw him as an old man during the Nine-Tails attack. Either that or in his original appearance, it's visible from some angle. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::I tried to pay attention to every panel he was shown in and even zoomed in, but I can't see them. But then again, sight isn't the brightest of my senses.--Elveonora (talk) 23:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::As we can not be given 100% sure, and can not see clearly in any of the scenes (Cause I have analyzed each one), I would be allowed to remove? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 04:31, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Age How in the world is he 30 years old?DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Databook says that. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::30 when tho? His debut? QB attack? Chapter 699?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:45, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Can you clarify Seel? When exactly was this guy 30, first appearance, middle appearance, last assumed appearance? Either way, It's impossible for him to have been 30 during the QB attack, since his peers were 55 or so. If he was 30 during the Tobirama ambush, that means it took place circa 25 years before QB attack, which would mean that shaved Hiruzen was 30 years old...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:39, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's the age of him in volume 51, page 137. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Alright, so 30 when Tobirama died. But in that case, shouldn't his age be updated for his QB attack appearance?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:56, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::What dou you mean? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Volume 51 page 137 is Danzo's flashback, but Torifu also appeared during Kurama's attack on Konoha, unless that's not him--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :He does. But what's your point? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::You said he is 30 in Danzo's flashback, so he was like 55 during Kushina's flashback--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:10, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::iirc, we only add the ages given in the databook, do we? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, it's obviously erroneous that his age was given as 30 rather than 50+ it gives the impression that he was 30 while defending Konoha from Kurama--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's equally erroneous that his age as given as part 2, even though he never appeared in either parts. ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 14:19, November 8, 2014 (UTC) In terms of Naruto universe's chronology, you are right, he last appeared 12 years before Part I. But the chapter in which the flashbacks took place are Part II chapters, so... but maybe the infoboxes should be completely redesigned...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:27, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Presumed Deceased Status Could I know why we have a "presumed deceased" status label? --CosmicBreakfast (talk) 03:13, July 13, 2019 (UTC)CosmicBreakfast :Last seen to be really old already in the past, no mention of him at any point after that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:02, July 13, 2019 (UTC)